The present invention generally relates to the field of computer data storage, and more specifically, to determining which types of information are particularly relevant to which types of pages hosted by a social networking system.
Some social networking systems allow users to create and administer pages for the viewing and use of other users of the system. For example, a restaurant business might create a presence on a social networking system including a set of pages (e.g., data based on which the social networking system dynamically generates corresponding web pages). Certain types of pages tend to have certain types of data associated with them, such as most pages for restaurants (or other businesses) including data on their hours of business. However, it is difficult for the social networking system, or other users, to manually generate and maintain the correspondences between different types of pages and different types of data. Thus, in many cases users are required to determine what types of data to add to their pages, without support from the social networking system.